Tenchi Meidou
Main= = Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou = Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou is the third of 3 Super Nintendo games based on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. Most of the time it is played as a board game, where the player has to collect as many items on the field as possible, before their enemies can, while utilizing multiple magical spells to change the ingame tiles to their advantage and to hinder the the enemies. The player traverses the overworld as Chibi Zenki and Chiaki, where Chiaki will use the aforementioned magical spells for her and Zenki's needs. When the player moves onto a tile with an enemy, an encounter will be triggered. Demon God Zenki will then fight the enemy in a card battle. The player will need to select cards from a roulette to use powerful attack and defense moves. More about the gameplay can be read in the '''Gameplay Mechanics' section of the article.'' More content will be added soon... Game Overs? Main Game If the player fails the stage objectives (like, for example, defeating all foes in a set anmount of turns), they will need to restart the Stage they are currently playing. This game has no lives and no actual Game Over. The Stages can be replayed as many times as needed to win them. Multiplayer Game The only exception is the Multiplayer Game, where the player will be remote controlled by their foe for one turn after being defeated. After this, they will be able to continue playing as usual. This is obviously only the case as long no one collects the last item on the map, which ends the round instead. Though this only counts for Board Game Mode matches. Being defeated in a Battle Mode match will end the game and instantly declare the winner instead. More content will be added soon... Gallery Intro Tenchi Meidou Intro.png|In the intro of Tenchi Meidou, the first thing we see is a really furious Demon God Zenki! Tenchi Meidou Intro 2.png|He is ready to tackle a new challenge, as his "Diamond Horn" quickly extends from his fist. Gameplay Stage 1 Stage 1 Tenchi Meidou.png|Ozunu teaches Chiaki the basic controls in Board Game Mode. Stage 1 Tenchi Meidou 2.png|After being unsealed, Chibi Zenki will talk to Chiaki. Stage 1 Tenchi Meidou 3.png|Chiaki cheers, because she successfully unsealed Zenki. This ends the first stage. Super_Famicom_Video_Snaps_Hyperspin_Kishin_Douji_Zenki_Tenchi_Meidou_Japan|A short gameplay video of the first stage. Stage 2 Stage 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki and Zenki now encounter Karuma Beasts and Miki Souma. This is another tutorial stage. Stage 2 Tenchi Meidou 2.png|Souma shows the player how to use a water spell to get rid of multiple foes at once by using it on the fountain tiles. Battle Mode Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki fighting a random Karuma Beast in a park at the beginning of the game. Zenki VS Roh Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki fighting the Inugami Roh in Tenchi Meidou's stage rendition of the Inugami ark. Goki VS Anju Tenchi Meidou.png|'Goki fighting Anju in Tenchi Meidou's stage rendition of the Karuma ark.' As the game places the Karuma ark after the manga's events it leads to some matchups that are never seen in the anime or manga. While the manga has no Karuma ark, the anime introduces Goki way later, making this fight a game exclusive matchup. Zenki vs karuma tree tenchi meidou.png|'Zenki fighting Karuma in her tree form.' Karuma is the final boss of the game, appearing only at the very end of it and in the game's Multiplayer Battle Mode. Roh Kokutei Tenchi Meidou.png|This screenshot shows Roh and his dog Kokutei as they appear in Battle Mode. It's a very odd scene, as it depicts Roh fighting Kokutei, which would make no sense from either characters' point of view. |-|Characters= The Good Guys * Zenki ** The titular main character. In this game, he both appears in his Chibi and Demon God forms. You mainly play as him in Battle Mode. * Chiaki Enno ** One of the main characters. You mainly play as her in Board Game Mode. * Ozunu Enno ** Chiaki's ancestor. He teaches you the basics of the Board Game Mode's gameplay mechanics. * Goki ** Chiaki's other Guardian Spirit. You meet him later ingame and he joins you in your battle against Karuma's forces. Neutrals * Miki Souma ** A rouge monk. In the beginning he serves as a tutor like Ozunu. Later on, he joins your party. * Anju ** She was brainwashed into being Karuma's servant. In this game, she is freed from Karuma's control and joins your party. * The Inugami Roh ** He first appears as an enemy, but later joins your party. * Kokutei ** Roh's pet dog. *** In this game he has wings like in the manga. In the anime and the NEC PC-FX Zenki game Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight, he lacks these. *** Unlike Roh, he only has an enemy sprite. The Bad Guys * Chimaru ** He first appears an enemy, but later joins your party. * Vasara ** He is a rouge Demon God that appears as a boss. * Goura ** He is one of Karuma's servants and Guren's mentor. * Guren ** Another of Karuma's servants. He is very loyal. * Karuma ** She is the game's final boss the major villain of the Karuma ark. ** In the game she only appears in her tree form. Trivia * Before the reveal of his actual name in the manga and Vajura Fight, Chimaru was called '''the vampire man' or ??? in the wiki founder's notes.'' Characters Gallery Cutscenes Chiaki Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki Enno Ozunu Enno mug Tenchi Meidou.png|Ozunu Enno Battle Mode Playable Characters Zenki tenchi meidou.png|Zenki in his Demon God form Goki tenchi meidou.png|Goki Miki souma tenchi meidou.png|Miki Souma Anju tenchi meidou.png|Anju Roh tenchi meidou.png|The Inugami Roh Chimaru tenchi meidou.png|Chimaru Zenki enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki's enemy sprite Goki enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki's enemy sprite Miki Souma enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Miki Souma's enemy sprite Anju enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Anju's enemy sprite Roh enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh's enemy sprite Chimaru enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Chimaru's enemy sprite Enemies Kokutei Tenchi Meidou.png|Kokutei Vasara battle mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Vasara Goura Tenchi Meidou.png|Goura Guren Tenchi Meidou.png|Guren Karuma tree game.png|Karuma in her tree form |-|Gameplay Mechanics (Overworld)= Board Game Mode When you start a Stage, you will generally start in Board Game Mode. In this mode you will mainly play as Chiaki. From the second stage onwards, Chibi Zenki will also follow you around on the overworld. Chiaki can perform various actions to travese the overworld and successfully finish level goals. This section explains some hud icons and basic mechanics of the Board Game Mode. Dice A six sided dice. On the start of every turn, you will have to roll the dice. It will show a number from 1 to 6 in dots. A greater number allows you to move that number of tiles or perform greater magical actions. Thus a greater number could be generally considered a good thing, but your foes also roll the dice on their turn. It could be said that that Tenchi Meidou players are required not only to have a basic understanding of Japanese, but also some luck to be successful at the game. Rolling the dice Dice Tenchi Meidou 2.png|The dice actually rolls itself across the board. Dice Tenchi Meidou 3.png|It can be seen walking onto the board before rolling itself. When it's done rolling and you have seen your number, it walks away. Bowing Man A bowning man wearing classic Japanese clothing. After using up all your moves, gained from rolling the aforementioned dice, you will have no choice, but to end your turn. You do this by selecting the bowing man and confirming the action. If any foes are present on the overworld, they will now take their turns. After that, it will be your turn again. That is unless you have been defeated or failed your stage objectives, of course. Walking Feet Two feet making a walking motion. This one is pretty obvious. If you choose the walking feet, you can move around the overworld by using up your moves. This will only work, if you aren't stuck on a tile, because your paths are blocked off. The latter can be done by the AI or other players, but you can do it to them as well. If you walk onto specific tiles, the following will happen: * A tile with a foe on it ** Triggers a Battle Mode encounter * A tile with an item on it ** You collect the item an can now select it from the Card Box * Level Goal (a shrine or sealed rock) ** Causes you to successfully finish the stage If the AI or another player messes with the tile you are on, the following can happen: * The tile was destroyed and you now stand in midair ** You fall into the void below * The tile was flooded with water ** If a "midair-tile" is close, you will be washed away and end up in the void again ** If you don't fall into the void, you still take damage every turn you stay submerged *** This only gets worse if you can't move because you are either trapped or surrounded by flooded tiles, forcing you to find a solution for your "problem" before your life points are reduced to 0 ** The tile was flooded with lava *** This one kills you instantly More content will be added soon. Death Notes Main Game It's pretty much obvious, but everything that makes you to fall in the void or reduces Zenki's health to 0 causes you to lose. You now have to restart the stage from the beginning. Multiplayer Game In a multiplayer game, you will respawn shortly after dying. It should also be mentioned, that this is only the case as long there are items left on the map. Once the last item has been collected the winner will be decided by the anmount of items they collected. Box A box with items inside. If you have collected any items on the overworld, they can be found here. Some items can be used infinitely, while others have only a limited anmount of uses (indicated by a small number beside the item). If an "item" can't be found here, it might as well be a spell, which can be found in the next section. Spell Tags These tags are arranged like cards. These are your learned spells. Some of these can be collected like items, while others are learned as you progress through the game. At the beginning of the game, this section is empty, but you will soon learn a few basic spells, which are needed to complete your objectives. Information Icons These icons can be used to show information on specific tiles or objects: * Spell information ** This one informs you about the spells currently affecting the selected tile. * Monster information ** This one informs you about the characters located on the selected tile. * Tile information ** This one informs you about the selected tile's basic effects and non-character objects located on it. The Hud Menus Board Game Hud small Tenchi Meidou.gif|Toggling through the main hud menus' options Board Game sub Hud small Tenchi Meidou.gif|Toggling through the sub hud menus' options Board Game Hud Board Game Hud Tenchi Meidou.png|The main hud menu. Board Scroll Tile Info Tenchi Meidou.png|Using the Tile information to check a tile. Board Scroll Tile Info Tenchi Meidou 2.png|It displays a text that describes the chosen tile's functions. Board Game Hud Tenchi Meidou 2.png|The sub hud menu. Board moving a Tile Tenchi Meidou.png|To select a tile and move it, you need to keep A''' pressed and use the directional pad. Board Game Hud Tenchi Meidou 3.png|After using up your moves, you end your turn by going into the hud menu and selecting the '''bowing man. |-|Gameplay Mechanics (Battle)= Battle Mode If you engage a foe on the overworld the game switches from Board Game Mode into battle mode. Here, you will play as Demon God Zenki, fighting various Karuma Beasts and other characters. This section explains some hud icons and basic mechanics of the Battle Mode. Health Bar The health bar is stationed at the top of the screen. It is depicted as a thick, yellow bar, which gradually turns red as the character receives damage. A number, showing the actual lifepoints of your character, can be seen beside the bar. Just like the bar, this number will also decrease when the character is hurt. The whole thing is pretty much self explaining: If you run out of health (aka your health reaches 0), your character dies. Main Game All of your characters being dead will make you lose the stage and automatically restart it. Multiplayer If your character dies in multiplayer, it will either end the game (in battle mode only matches) or force you to lose a turn (in board game mode matches). If your character falls in battle, he/she will be controlled by the opponent that defeated them on the next turn of the game's board game mode. After that turn, your character will be revived and can be controlled like usual again. Power bar The power bar works similar to the power points from Pokémon. It is a thin bar that usually contains a green stripe that gradually empties as a character uses single strikes and fills up if they absorb their opponents attacks. Below it are two numbers. The one on the left shows your current anmount of attack points while the right one shows the character's maximum attack points. If the attack points are maxed out, the power bar will start flashing pink and you will be able to use the Om card to oneshot your foe regardless of their current health or shield. If you use to many single strikes in a row, you will run out of attack points and will be unable to use any more single strikes. You will then need to use an absorb card to replenish your attack points by absorbing your enemies attacks, although this will only work if your opponent doesn't counter with a single strike as well. Cards Cards are a main gameplay mechanic. They have different elements and can be stacked (up to 4 cards) to create more powerful attacks or stat boosts. There are attack and defense cards, which have different properties in battle. The attack cards are pretty simple: A character usually has a favorite element, for example Light in Zenki's case, and multiple other elements. Their favorite element will be their most powerful one, dealing the most damage to their foes, but also the one that appears the least on their roulette. Generally the more often an element appears on a characters' roulette, the weaker it's offensive power will be for that specific character. The only known exception of this is Vasara, who can only use Physical cards and nothing else. Though this is only the case for the character's attack cards, the defense cards are different, but the will be mentioned later. If the character uses one card or two of the same element, those cards will translate into one or, in the latter case, two non-elemental single strikes, which generally deal very little damage and will drain the character's attack points. But they aren't completely useless. Single strikes can be used to break an opponents yellow shield before attacking with a stronger three card combo. If the opponent instead has a red shield, using a single strike will prevent them from absorbing a larger anmount of attack points and negate the red shield. Again Vasara is pretty much the only exception of this general rule as his single strikes deal great anmounts of damage and drain little of his attack points. If you want to break a shield, use an attack card of one element to break the shield, but then use a different element to use a combo as otherwise it will count as one move and will be shielded or absorbed, putting you at a disadvantage. More content will be added soon... Attack Cards Tenchi Meidou earth card.png|'The earth elemental card.' It causes the user to attack the opponent with an earthquake. Tenchi Meidou fire card.png|'The fire elemental card.' It causes the user to attack the opponent with a fire blast. Tenchi Meidou ice card.png|'The ice elemental card.' It causes the user to attack the opponent with an ice wave and freezing them over. Tenchi Meidou light card.png|'The light elemental card.' It causes the user to attack the opponent with pure light or a lightning bolt. (depends on the character who uses it) Tenchi Meidou physical card.png|'The physical elemental card.' It causes the user to attack the opponent with a physical attack like punching or kicking. (this one also depends on the character who uses it) Tenchi Meidou wind card.png|'The wind elemental card.' It causes the user to attack the opponent with a tornado. Attack Earth.png|'The earth card's' roulette symbol. Attack Fire.png|'The fire card's' roulette symbol. Attack Ice.png|'The ice card's' roulette symbol. Attack Light.png|'The light card's' roulette symbol. Attack Physical.png|'The physical card's' roulette symbol. Attack Wind.png|'The wind card's' roulette symbol. Defense Cards Tenchi Meidou absorb card.png|'The absorb card.' It causes the user to cast a red shield which will absorb some damage of the opponent's next attack and recover some attack points. The red shield vanishes after being hit the anmount of stacked absorb cards. Using the shield card will cancel this card and override it with the other card's effect. Tenchi Meidou power card.png|'The Om card.' If the user's attack points are maxed out, it allows them to oneshot the enemy. Tenchi Meidou seal card.png|'The seal card.' It causes the user to seal one or more cards of the same type the opponent is going to use after the user. Tenchi Meidou shield card.png|'The shield card.' It causes the user to cast a yellow shield which will absorb most of the damage of the opponent's next attack. The yellow shield vanishes after being hit the anmount of stacked absorb cards. Using the absorb card will cancel this card and override it with the other card's effect. Tenchi Meidou spell card.png|'The spell card.' It causes the user recover some attack points. Defense Absorb.png|'The absorb card's' roulette symbol. Defense Om.png|'The Om card's' roulette symbol. Defense Seal.png|'The seal card's' roulette symbol. Defense Shield.png|'The shield card's' roulette symbol. Defense Spell.png|'The spell card's' roulette symbol. Miscellaneous Cards Tenchi Meidou card.png|This is what all cards look like before being flipped and used. Tenchi Meidou sealed card.png|A sealed card will be prevented from being used, causing its user to waste 1/4th of his/her turn. Tenchi Meidou used card.png|This what a card looks like after being used. Multiplayer mode notes In the multiplayer mode, you can play as any character who appeared in the main game, but unlike Den Ei Rei Bu, the game automatically choses a stage. In this mode, you can either play against the computer, a second player or even watch a fight between two computer players. More content will be added soon... Category:Games